


Fridays are Different Now

by debirlfan



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoking is bad for your health.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays are Different Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Inspired by recent events. TPTB could go in this direction with the new season, but undoubtedly they won't.

It was a normal Friday night at 2311 North Los Robles, or at least, it was what passed for the new normal. Howard was still in orbit, and Raj was out drinking somewhere. Ever since Howard's wedding, Raj had been muttering inaccurate and somewhat disparaging complaints about being the only unattached member of their group. Subsequently, he was spending an increasing amount of time at singles bars searching for a mate.

 

Sheldon didn't quite understand Raj's thinking. Leonard and Penny's on again off again romance was tumultuous at best, and his own boyfriend slash girlfriend arrangement with Amy qualified as a “romantic relationship” only in the very loosest sense of the term.

 

Their party number now reduced to only three, it upset Sheldon a bit that the dumplings didn't split evenly. Fortunately, Penny always seemed willing to devour any left overs. He wished she was equally enthused over the selection of Infocom games he had procured for Vintage Video Game Friday, but she had rolled her eyes earlier as he attempted to explain the allure of text adventuring, and so he had reluctantly agreed to spend the evening watching a selection of digitally remastered episodes from their “Star Trek” discs.

 

As Kirk tried to rid the Enterprise of rapidly reproducing tribbles, the sudden blare of the “Star Wars” theme startled Sheldon, nearly causing him to drop his chopsticks. He set them down and reached into his pocket for his phone, making a mental note to change to a less disruptive ringtone.

 

“Sheldon Cooper speaking,” he snapped into the speaker, annoyed that he was missing his favorite part of the episode.

 

“Sheldon, I need you.”

 

“Amy?” It was her voice, but she sounded odd, as if she were out of breath or perhaps had been crying.

 

“Yes. Please come, I need you,” she repeated.

 

Sheldon frowned. Amy was upset enough that she had forgotten to provide necessary information. “Where are you?”

 

“I'm at the hospital.”

 

“The hospital? Why ever would you go there? That place is full of sick people--and germs!” He had a worrisome thought. He had spent much of the previous day with her. She might be contagious. “Are you ill?” Sheldon noted absently that Leonard had shut off the television, and that both Leonard and Penny were staring at him.

 

“I'm not sick, I've been injured.” Amy's vocal pitch was inching higher as her voice grew louder. “Now, are you coming down here or not?”

 

He didn't get a chance to answer because Penny snatched the phone from his hand. “It's okay, Bestie. We're coming. Exactly where are you?”

 

Sheldon didn't hear Amy's reply, but apparently Penny got the info she needed. Standing, she snapped the phone closed and handed it back to him.

 

“I'll drive,” Leonard announced, grabbing jacket and keys and heading toward the apartment door.

 

For just a second, Sheldon considered insisting that he didn't do hospitals, but he suspected that wouldn't be an acceptable answer. “Very well—although I'll probably catch the plague,” he added as he rose to join them.

 

-*-*-*-

 

At the hospital, Penny and Leonard remained in the waiting room while Sheldon was escorted into a curtained cubical in the ER. He found Amy with her right hand propped up, heavily bandaged. “Thank you for coming.”  
  


“Penny told me it was a non-optional social convention.”

 

Amy seemed less than impressed by that, but shrugged. “Whatever. At least you're here. Sheldon, section five of our relationship agreement covers hand holding for moral support during flu shots. I realize that this is not a flu shot, but I really could use some of that moral support.”

 

Sheldon eyed her bandaged hand. “I'm not sure that would be advisable.”

 

Amy sighed. “The other hand, Sheldon.”

 

“Oh.” He circled the bed and rather reluctantly intertwined her fingers with his own. “How were you injured?”

 

“That damned Ricky bit me. Twenty-three stitches. It's not my fault the 7-11 was out of Camels.”

 

Sheldon wondered if they'd given Amy too much pain medication. He wasn't aware of any convenience stores that sold even small animals, much less even-toed ungulates. “Ricky?”

 

“The monkey that's part of my nicotine addiction study.”

 

That explained the 7-11 and Camels, but it raised other concerns. “You were bitten by a monkey? Monkeys carry diseases that can be passed on to humans. Herpes B,  Simian foamy virus, SV40, Lymphotrophic polyomavirus....” He debated snatching his hand away from hers, but given the way she was clutching him, he suspected that even if he could pull away, it might not be in his best interests. At least he had alcohol wipes in his pocket that he could use to disinfect himself whenever she did release him.

 

“Ricky's been checked. He's healthy, other than the emphysema, of course. He's just mean when he doesn't get his nicotine fix.”

 

Sheldon nodded his understanding. “Yes, my mother used to be the same way back when she smoked.”

 

“They're going to release me soon,” Amy said, dragging his thoughts back from east Texas. “Will you stay with me?”

 

“Until they release you?” Sheldon thought that his presence made it obvious that he would. “Certainly. Since I've already been exposed to whatever pathogens are circulating in the hospital's air, there's no reason not to stay.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes. “Sheldon, you're such a romantic. However, that is not what I meant.” She indicated her hand with a quick jut of her chin. “I'm going to be unable to use my hand for rudimentary tasks for at least several days. I was hoping that you would come and stay at my apartment and assist me.”

 

“Stay at your apartment? Me?” Her suggestion took Sheldon by surprise. “Wouldn't you rather have Penny or Bernadette stay with you?” he asked.

 

“Bernie has her hands full with Howard's mother, and as to Penny...well, since the trip to Big Sur, I think she's been a bit freaked out by my night terrors.” Amy paused. “She once told me that you were most helpful when she dislocated her shoulder. In light of that, are you unwilling to assist me?”

 

Sheldon wondered just how much Penny had told Amy, but he supposed it didn't matter. Whether he was entirely comfortable with the idea or not, he was Amy's boyfriend. “I shall endeavor to assist you to the best of my abilities.”

 

She smiled and squeezed his fingers just a bit tighter.  "Thank you.  I'll try not to be too much trouble."

 

Despite himself, Sheldon found he was curious to see if she had any tattoos.


End file.
